


Z Nation: Rewritten (WIP)

by SPK123



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gore, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Violence, Z Nation - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, pre-relationship (Murray/oc), rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPK123/pseuds/SPK123
Summary: Different factions of survivors band together when news arrives of a potential cure to the zombie outbreak. In the wake of it all, one man, Murphy, carries this cure in his blood. Camp Blue Sky survivors, a group of wanderers, and a trove of badass kids unite in order to aid Lt. Mark Hammond in leading the immune Murphy to California. But the journey quickly proves itself more extraneous than they thought it could ever be.
Relationships: 10K/Cassandra (Z Nation), Addison Carver/Mack Thompson, Charles Garnett/Roberta Warren, Murphy (Z Nation)/Original Character(s), Murphy/Sam
Kudos: 1





	Z Nation: Rewritten (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate timeline for Z Nation. Events remain somewhat similar, although some will be changed, moved and/or alternated. Also, this book features ocs. But it will still retain the bat-shittedness of the show, don't worry :) (Also this is currently posted so AO3's auto delete shit doesn't happen)

_AZ 2; Portsmouth Naval Prison_


End file.
